


Let's do it (Let's fall in love)

by Laslus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a mess, totally ignores anything beyond the first avengers because i dont like pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: The first time Tony fell in love, actually fell in love, it was slow. It was on the everyday coffees and scoffs that Pepper brought him, on the soft laughs and casuals “Mr. Stark” “Miss. Potts”. It had been slowly building up so it was so natural he couldn’t remember not feeling it. It was just there, had always been there, and seemed like it would always be.
Loving Steve hit him like falling to the concrete ten stores down with a broken armor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Wrote this a while back because i had both Frank Sinatra's "lets fall i love" and Conal Fowkes' "Let's Do It (Let's Fall In Love)" (which is where the tittle came from) and with all the angst this fandom has been handling some shameless fluff won't hurt.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The first time Tony fell in love, actually fell in love, it was slow. It was on the everyday coffees and scoffs that Pepper brought him and on the soft laughs and casuals “Mr. Stark” “Miss. Potts”. It had been slowly building up so it was so natural he couldn’t remember _not_ feeling it. It was just there, had always been there, and seemed like it would always be.

Just as it build itself up, it wrecked itself down, silence and secretly, and Tony couldn’t pin point when his “I love you”s became the kind you say to your sister instead of your girlfriend.

He had never loved anyone besides her, so he assumed love was like that, creeping in and settling in without you hearing it coming, a sneaky spy that before you knew it was living in your home without invitation (fuck you, Natasha).

That might be why loving Steve came as such a surprise.

Loving Steve hit him like falling to the concrete ten stores down with a broken armor.

Ok, _sure_ , it builds itself nice and slow, but if this love was supposed to be a spy, it would make Shield itself combust (if Shield hadn’t done that without any help). Every thought was a drum on his head, every action was a red pandering, every touch created a pandemonium. If the feeling was breaking into his house, it was doing by hitting on every single furniture and dropping every glass on its way (thanks a lot, _Clint_ ).

Maybe it was the fact that it was _Captain Fucking America_ who he had been falling in love with. His mind might have provided some sort of self-defense, screaming for Tony to turn the fuck around and never get near any kind of romantic thought about Steve Rogers ever again.

He could pinpoint the first time it had happened, right when they just finished saving New York and he was on the floor, Steve near, eyes full of worry. He stared at his lips, they were potentially close to his face and _hell_ if he hadn’t notice the peak of human perfection breathing heavily on top of him. As he spoke “Please tell me nobody kissed me”, his mind was shouting “do _not_ kiss Captain America. No. _Tony_.”

He didn’t. Pepper should be proud he managed to listen to his impulse control at least once. He thought it would be over – a moment of rush and adrenaline. But on the next day Steve was at his kitchen, hair wet and messy from the shower, wearing gym pants and a shirt. It was late afternoon, but he had a coffee mug on his hands - the kind of guy Tony could get behind it.

“Thanks for letting us sleep here today, Tony” He smiled

Tony smirked back, looking around the mess it was his house. Everything was broken, his floor had marks that he was one hundred percent sure had been Bruce and more than a few burned furniture. The kitchen had maybe two chairs you could still sit on and light was coming through a huge whole on the wall that showed the incredible view of half-destroyed New York at almost-sundown.

“No problem cap, just sorry for the mess.”

Steve honest to god _laughed_ as if it had been an actually good comment and there the thought was, hitting him again right in the face. Steve face glowed against the orange light, his head leaning back as the more adorable sound echoed around the room, making Tony stomach jump. _No_ , he thought, but before he knew it he was smiling as well. _No_.

It should be fine. It wasn’t like he was going to rebuild the tower to become the Avengers private house anyways, right? He wouldn’t wake up to the sigh of sleepy Steve on the kitchen or cross with him every day on the halls or find him glued to the television at their living room.

Tony fucking hated himself.

And damn, maybe if they were all casual encounters he could make sure his crush wasn’t going to grow into something bigger, but _no_ , of course they would start being friends.

Tony tried to pass his feelings as a natural reaction to be close to the peak of human perfection, but it wasn’t like Thor or Natasha were that far behind and no matter how much time he spent with neither of them he couldn’t feel the inevitable pull on his body.

With Steve, on the other hand… It was Steve bringing him food at the lab, it was him drawing as he worked, it was the movie nights and the popcorn fight (that was on Clint, no matter what Bruce said). It was Steve laughing at his jokes and making him get out to things like _museums_ and _Parks_.

So the first time _I love him_ crossed his mind, he almost tripped on his own feet and fell in front of a hundred people. _Smooth, Stark._

It was one of those philanthropic events Tony was invited at least nine times a year (and while he tried to only go to the one he hosted himself, he would always donate a significant amount). Since The New York Incident™ the Avengers started to be invited to those as well, and Tony was more than satisfied to discover that they were even more reluctant to attend.

Bruce always tried to avoid big meetings, just in case. Natasha saw no reason why to visit a big gala event without direct orders and would always find a reason to could skip it, usually a mission (And she didn’t try to bother pretending it wasn’t a lie, since last time Tony asked if she was coming she was in her pajamas watching Orange is The New Black). Clint had laughed the first time he was invited, saying he was always willing to have free drinks, but skyped it anyways, too anxious to handle crowds (that night Tony bought him a nice bottle of something and they drank together in pajamas instead).

Steve was America’s golden boy, charming smile and charismatic laugh as if he fitted right in, but the first time Tony mentioned the invitation his eyes stared him with such panic that for a moment he thought there was something behind him heading for the kill. Thor was the only one who enjoyed the gala events with all his heart, claiming he basically grew up going to important-people dinner. Apparently important-people in Asgard meant “drunk-heroes” and SHIELD forbid him to go without _at least_ one human.

So now gala nights meant gym pants, a bottle of scotch and shitty movies until they all felt asleep on the sofa.

But this particular was Tony’s, and he knew he had to at the very least show up (at least that was what Pepper said he had to do, and he knew better than argue when she raised her voice). The avengers were not only invited, they were expected to attend, so instead of sleeping over and staying in pajamas all they dressed up with tuxedos and full-length dresses.

Now, Tony had stablished that all his co-workers were at least attractive (not that he would admit that to Barton, ever) especially dressed for a gala. Steve, however, was the very definition of breathtaking. Tony had to remember to draw his eyes away from the man as they walked to his cars.

So, the gala started, he made a speech and tried to at least _pretend_ he wasn’t staring at Steve at the whole time, yada-yada. He had been talking to a man who was at the very least undyingly boring, trying to find a way out of that conversation without insulting one of the biggest Stark Industries’ investors, when Steve snapped him away with an apologetic smile towards the other man.

“Sorry, can I steal him for a second? Important Avengers thing.”

Steve bright smiles might’ve fouled the old-man, who shook his hand and thanked for the services for their country before walking away, but Tony knew him well enough to know it was pure _bullshit_. The little shit, conning elders.

“You’re welcome” he said, shining a prideful smile to him

“My hero” laughed Tony “Five more minutes with that guy and I might have given up the suit to become an accouter”

Steve laughed, sweet and swift. “You would never, but I remember him from the last gala, he got me caught up in a talk about ‘America’s old values’ for about an hour before I could run away”

Tony grimaced “I’ll keep an eye, then. Next time, I’ll save your ass. I need drinks, do you want anything?”

Steve looked around the party, rich people talking loudly and dancing. Clint manage to snap a date – a wonderfully pretty woman Tony should’ve noticed earlier- to dance with, but besides him no avengers was to be seen. For half a second, he looked in panic again.

“Yes. Defiantly. Bring me the same you’re having.”

“I’ll make it double for you” laughed Tony, leaving to the nearest bar.

It was when he was walking back, glasses on his hand, that the thought hit him. Steve was smiling at him, resting his back against the balcony, waiving casually. It wasn’t anything huge, but as it always was with him, it hit him like a truck. His smile was almost instinct, his heart jumping on his chest.

_Fuck, I love him_.

He tripped.

From the other side of the room, he could see Steve laughing.

No. Nope. Not going there. No.

“Tony, you’re ok?” asked Steve laughing, a resting a hand over his shoulders as the other took the glasses away from him “I’ll keep those.”

“Yeah. I’m… I’m fine, sorry.”

He eyes him curiously. _Fuck_. This wasn’t supposed to happen. That’s not how you fall in love. That’s not… That’s not…

“What’s wrong?”

Tony arranged himself, pretending the resting hand on his shoulder wasn’t burning through his tuxedo. “Nothing, Cap, just thinking how you didn’t get a chance to dance yet.”

What. No, those were _not_ the words he intended to say.

“Why, you offering?” Asked Steve with a Smile Tony would _not_ call flirtatious.

The answer was at the tip of his tongue, trying to escape. _Maybe I am, Rogers_. The words trying to slip out of his mouth and taste fresh air. He held them back, keeping them arrested.

“Wouldn’t want to step on your toes, maybe another time, cap.”

And Steve looked almost disappointed for half a second, but the smile was on his face again as he took a sip of his drink and proceeded to find a topic to entertain Tony with. The night followed without much incident, but there was a constant voice on his head whispering _you love him_.

And It didn’t stop. Everything he saw or heard Steve, or ever so much thought of him made his mind wander back to that thought. Every time he flirted – because it was as easy as breathing and something he couldn’t hold back. Every movie session, every late-night that neither of them could sleep, every sparing and every battle. It was a constant weight and Tony was – god help him – getting used to it, like a familiar picture always at the back of his head.

He wouldn’t dream to act on it, however. Sure, Steve flirted back, he wasn’t _that_ blind, but it wasn’t anything more than fun. Steve had a snarky sense of humor and a sly tongue, despite what the media would display him as, but he was Captain America and no matter how many times he saw him swearing like a sailor there was still some lines he wouldn’t cross, and captain America was very much straight.

And even if he _wasn’t_ – because the thought had occurred him, after all, with Steve being very much open to joke around–  he wouldn’t fall in love with _Tony_. They could be friends now, but that was it, there was no more lines to cross. Tony Stark wasn’t and would never be good enough for Captain fucking America.

At least, that was what he told himself, up until that day on his lab.

His _lab_. Not in his weirdest daydreams he would imagine the real scenario would be somewhere so _domestic_ , not with the two of them, where everything was firebombs and explosions and names written in neon. But there Steve was, workout pants and old white shirt, scratching his head anxiously.

“Hey Steve, what’s up?” asked Tony, turning the blowtorch off and waiving his screens closed.

“Hi Tony, what are you working on?”

“What? Oh, nothing big, just some adjustments on the suit, you know how it is, last attack really fucked my system up.”

He giggled ( _giggled_ , really, it should be illegal having a man this big _giggle_ , it was so utterly adorable Tony might combust) “I’m sure you’ll fix it. You’re a genius… So, listen, Tony, I’ve been wondering, do you know the baseball tickets I got?”

“Two places to see the Mets, right?”

“Yes. I was wondering if you would like to come with me.” Steve was nervous. It was right on his face, on his hands as he nervously ran them through his hair.

Tony blinked. Why would he be nervous about that? “Clint is more of a baseball fan than I am, I think he might be better company.”

Steve _blushed_ “No, I mean, it’s cool if you don’t want to go. We could find something more fun, maybe the movies? Or maybe not, again I understand if you…”

“Steve what are you on about?”

Steve stared at him, blinking confused. “Is it not how this is done anymore? Oh _fuck,_ I thought I was getting the hang of this century, c’mon how different can it be?”

“How different can what be?”

“Asking someone out!” Steve shouted

Tony stopped, mouth opened, staring blankly at the man in front of him. _Oh_.

“You’re… You’re asking me out?”

“Yes? I mean, it’s cool if you don’t want to, it won’t be awkward or anything, I just…”

“You’re asking me out?” Tony said again, slower “As in a date?”

“Yes. Tony are you alright?”

“A romantic date? With hands and making out and sex at whichever house is closer?”

Steve was pepper red “Hun… I guess? I mean, I didn’t plan the sex part, but…”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. Of course yes. Mets will be great. Or maybe you want to go to a museum? I’m sure I own a couple…”

Steve laughed. “Tony, calm down.”

“I’m calm. I’m super calm. It’s just… Are you actually asking me this? Wait, don’t, forget I asked, let’s do it before you change your mind.”

“Change my mind, are you crazy? I’ve been trying to ask you for ages now. Natasha and Sam where almost kidnaping me and doing it themselves.”

“You’ve been… Really? I mean… Really?”

“Is it that hard to believe? You’re my best friend, Tony”

“So is ‘Tasha.”

“Not the same. You’re up for tomorrow, then?”

“Yes. Yes!”

Steve laughed “You sound excited.”

“Are you kidding?” Said Tony and, as to prove his, point, he pulled Steve by the shirt, planting a kiss on his lips.

Steve’s hands laced his waist within the fraction of a second, pulling him closer and answering the kiss, crooking his head. Tony took as a chance to sneak his other hand on the blonde hair, enjoying the feeling of their lips together. Steve kissed him like he did anything else, with full body and strength, with everything he got. The son-a-bitch had been kissing people – there was no way his last kiss had been seventy years ago. He shouldn’t be surprised that it hit him like a punch in the gut – the best, greatest punch in the gut he ever received.

“Sorry, should I have waited the date first?” asked Tony, a joking glow on his eyes as the pulled himself away enough just to look at his face “I’m told you might be quite old-fashioned”

“No, by all means, show me the twenty-first century style.” Laughed Steve, crooking his head to capture Tony’s lower lip between his teeth.

“Ok, who thought you to kiss like that? Really you should at the very least be a bad kisser.”

Steve laughed, he could feel it vibrating through both their bodies “Are you complaining?”

“No. Not at all, by all means continue.”

“Good.” Steve whispered before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Kudos are always apreciated, and if you feel like it, you could follow me on tumblr: las-lus.tumblr.com


End file.
